


"Could you do me a favor?"

by Minhoandthebabes



Category: SHINee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minhoandthebabes/pseuds/Minhoandthebabes
Summary: Pairing: Onew / MinhoRating: PG-13Warnings: BreakupLength: ~3kPrompt:"I’ve been spending the last nine months telling my family about my amazing partner and they just dumped me before the winter break; please be my fake partner"Summary: Onew is dumped. Minho is the best bro who will definitely help him out.For anon on TumblrA/N: Haven't written a full drabble in a while. This is just a short silly thing to get the juices flowing again. Sorry for the delayed Christmas post too.. But hopefully, you'll still enjoy it despite the season.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	"Could you do me a favor?"

If you had told Minho he would be sharing his first kiss with his best friend only a few days after the semester had ended, he would have laughed in your face, he would have fallen over in loud guffaws, clutching his stomach. It sounded like some joke Kibum had made up while they were supposed to be studying together. But here he was in front of Jinki’s family, sharing his first kiss with his best friend. Desperate times called for desperate measures. 

* * *

It was only a week ago when Jinki entered their shared dorm room, slamming the door behind himself before wandering over to his bed just to fall face-first into the unmade blankets and pillows that seemed strewn about randomly on the well slept in bed. 

His roommate, and best friend, who had been preparing for his finals, only glanced up when Jinki’s groans finally pierced through his headphones. He frowned and turned away from his desk with concern on his face.

“Jinki? What’s wrong?” Minho stood, “Did the final not go well? What was it again.. something with physics, right?” He asked, setting down his headphones from around his neck.

Jinki only continued to groan before he finally rolled on his side to look at Minho directly. “No, the final was fine.. easy actually! But..” his speech devolved into another groan.

After watching his friend grovel for a bit, Minho finally moved to sit beside him, patting his back, “Want to talk about it?”

Jinki looked up at Minho and sighed, “My boyfriend.. remember him? Yeah, he decided to break up with me, finals week of all weeks..” he shook his head.

Minho’s hand went to his mouth, agape in shock, “He- that’s so not fair! On finals week of all weeks!?” he frowned.

Jinki shook his head, “You know what the worst part is? He was supposed to come home with me this Christmas.. do you know how humiliating that is? I- I told my family all about him, how great and nice he was.. Two weeks at home, and now I need to go back with my tail between my legs.”

While he listened, Minho continued to pet his back encouragingly. “That really sucks Jinx, I’m so sorry.. I wish there was something I could do to help.”

Jinki sat up, narrowing his eyes at Minho, “Maybe.. maybe there is something you can do..”

* * *

Minho pulled away from the kiss and licked his chapped lips, his eyes locked with Jinki’s. He was trapped trying to process what he had just experienced, trying to process the pounding in his heart. It was only when Jinki cleared his throat that the trance was broken. Minho kept a strong protective arm around the man when he turned back to his parents.

“Right! Right..” He bowed gently, “Thank you so much for having me.”

The kiss had started before Minho could stop it, after their brief introductions, Jinki had leaned over for a peck on the lips. He had been warned about potential kisses during the trip, but after just meeting their parents Minho nearly froze from the shock.

“Want to get the extra bags?” Jinki asked him, his eyes looking worriedly at Minho’s seemingly distressed state.

“R- right! Bags, so many bags!” He laughed to release his nerves, “I- I can’t believe I forgot!” He continued as he walked back out to the car.

Jinki soon followed him, after giving a brief explanation to his parents about how Minho was really nice, just a little nervous to meet them. When Jinki met Minho he had a deep frown, “everything okay?”

“Okay? Yeah! It’s fine! Haha!” Minho shouldered his bag, “it’s all fine. Let’s.. just..”

Jinki chewed his lip, “look I know.. you’re not.. you know, I mean you had a girlfriend freshman year but.. I told you, I would act how I did with my ex, just to make it more natural, you know?”

Minho nodded at everything, bobbing his head eagerly, “yup, yup, I remember! You don’t have to remind me!”

With a grimace Jinki followed Minho inside, leading him to the bedroom only to find his childhood bed sitting there with no extra mattress.

“I.. suppose mom thought we would share..” Jinki explained with a shrug, “we’ve shared before anyway.” He said, moving to place their bags on the opposite side of the room.

“Y- yeah! We shared.. um on that trip! Right to.. where was that?” Minho asked, the nerves rising in his voice.

Jinki sighed, “hiking, Minho, we went hiking..”

“R- right..”

A silence fell between them as Minho worked to unpack his bag, taking out delicately folded pajamas and a pair of clothes for the next day. As he worked in the uncomfortable silence, Jinki shifted his weight back and forth as he stood. Minho could sense the indecision. It wasn’t long until Jinki was placing his hands on Minho’s, leading him to sit on the bed, pulling him out of his focus.

“Min..” the man said softly, “I- I know you’re not interested, but.. what if we tried kissing, just for practice! Before we need to do it in front of my parents again.”

“Why do we even need to do it in front of your parents,” Minho asked bluntly, pulling his hands from Jinki’s grasp but he remained sitting beside his friend, “I would never kiss my girlfriend in front of my parents back in Korea.”

“You know, to make it more.. believable. That’s normal here, to show your love.”

Minho sighed, “Right.” He looked around himself then. The room was a bit small, but Jinki was an only child so it was filled with toys and trinkets the man must have collected over the years. Old science projects were displayed on the bookshelves, and a computer sat on the desk on the opposite of the room. His eyes looked over the various memorabilia before his eyes fell on Jinki’s again. Seeing the hope in his eyes, he realized just how important this all was for his friend.

“F- fine,” Minho sat down, “we can.. practice. But, no touching.” He said directly, “keep your hands to yourself.”

Jinki chuckled, “fine, fine. Only lips.”

With the mounting anticipation, Minho closed his eyes in preparation for the shocking experience to happen again, but this time, it was different. When Jinki’s lips clashed with his, it was warm, soft, as if layered with a love he had never felt before. When the lips started to move away, Minho almost felt himself naturally following them with need, but they once they were off of him and he opened his eyes to meet Jinki’s soft brown eyes looking back at him. 

He didn’t know if knowing it was coming was what made it so comfortable or if Jinki had done something to him, but he didn’t want to explore the possibilities. “I- I think that’s enough practice.” Minho whispered, turning away.

Almost on cue, Jinki's mother was heard downstairs calling them to help bake cookies, and suddenly Minho was thrown back into odd American traditions for a holiday he didn’t quite understand. 

When he would pass Jinki, the man would smile warmly at him. When they stood side by side, a warm hand would be placed on the small of Minho’s back sending a shiver down his spine. By the end of the long day, Minho was actually beginning to grow comfortable with the concept to the point that when they headed off to bed, after washing up he jokingly asked who should be the big spoon.

“Usually I take that position,” Jinki explained, “But you’re taller than he was, so.” He shrugged before slipping into bed in just his boxers.

“Y- you’re only wearing that??” Minho asked, “w- what about in the morning and..” he pulled his shirt down as if it was revealing too much.

“Min, you know I only wear this to bed..” Jinki reminded him, “if it bothers you, put a pillow between us.”

Minho chewed his lip, “n- no it’s fine, it’s fine..” he agreed, slipping into the bed in a T-shirt and flannel pajama pants all the while feeling extremely exposed next to the half-dressed man.

He closed his eyes and prayed for simple dreams, he prayed he wouldn’t experience an awkward morning surprise. It didn’t take long until he was falling into a deep sleep. Between the long car ride and everything else, he needed the rest.

Jinki, however, was another story. The day had been tough. He was caught imagining what it would have been like with his ex, at the same time, he feared this would make his friendship with Minho awkward and uncomfortable in the future. The thoughts had his mind reeling into the wee hours of the morning. He was about to leave to attempt to sleep on the floor, or maybe the couch, but was stopped when a strong arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close to Minho’s clothed body. The man felt cold compared to Jinki’s usual warmth. He was used to overheating when he held his ex, but with Minho holding him, he felt almost complete, as if his cold could counteract Jinki’s heat perfectly. He closed his eyes and sighed, letting Minho’s steady breath at the base of his neck lull him into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jinki awoke to an empty bed. He gasped and sat up, “he ran,” he whispered and threw off his blankets to run downstairs, not caring he was still in his boxers. What he ran in on was the last thing he expected. 

Minho sat in his pajamas drinking a coffee while his mother talked his ear off about some embarrassing story from his middle school years. He nearly laughed when he saw it, laughed at his own foolishness. 

Turning to see Jinki chuckling in just his boxers, he shook his head. “Jinx.. what did I say about wearing clothing..?”

Jinki shook his head and patted Minho on the back, “Sorry, old habit.” he lied, “I used to come down here to get a clean pair of boxers when I was a kid. “I guess I was feeling a bit too comfortable.”

Minho snorted, “Well, get dressed and come down here, your mom is planning on making pancakes and I want to help her. You don’t want me making you a bad son, right?” He asked, winking.

Blushing, Jinki stepped closer and placed a kiss on Minho’s cheek and rubbed Minho’s shoulder before scampering upstairs. There was something different about this Minho. This Minho didn’t feel like the ball of nerves he had fallen asleep with the previous night, this Minho felt like his boyfriend, this relaxed Minho felt like a new man.

* * *

That night Minho lay beside Jinki, his eyes wide open, “Only one day left until Christmas Eve.” He whispered to Jinki.

“I know,” Jinki sighed, “Are you prepared?”

Minho frowned and turned to look at Jinki. He was incredibly close now, close enough to kiss, but he shook the thought from his head. “For what, it’s just Christmas..”

“I- I didn’t tell you all of this, I was too afraid of scaring you away..” Jinki hesitated only to be met with an even more concerned gaze. “On Christmas day.. All of my relatives come.” He explained slowly, “I mean, not just my grandparents, but.. cousins, aunts, uncles..”

Minho gulped, “a- all of them at once?”

“Well, they come one after the other, but they’re all there by Christmas dinner.” Jinki explained. His hand searched for Minho’s from under the covers, “Look,” he squeezed the hand once he found it. “I- I’ll be there with you, every step of the way, okay? We’ll keep kissing to the minimum when they’re around, and.. If you ever feel overwhelmed, just hold my hand and give it a squeeze and I’ll bring you up here.”

Normally, Minho would have pulled the hand away, normally he would avoid any sort of intimacy given the current situation, but now he felt as if he needed the comfort.

The next day went by smoothly. Minho was growing closer to Jinki’s parents to the point that Jinki almost felt they loved him more than they loved his own son. It was clear to see Minho’s sweetness had rubbed off on them. He was incredibly caring, always offering to do the dishes, always helping make meals. The softness seemed to be rubbing off on Jinki too, he had been more helpful this Christmas than in previous years. 

That night Jinki was drying the dishes Minho would hand to him. He was careful in his work but quickly caught up to the other. Minho was handing a warm wine glass to his friend when their hands brushed against each other. Normally, Minho would shy away from the action, but this time, Minho stopped. He took the hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the soft skin above his knuckles. He didn’t know what had taken over him, he didn’t know why he felt the desire to, but it felt natural, it felt like what he was supposed to do.

Jinki didn’t say a word and Minho didn’t want him to, he wanted him to accept his offering quietly and he did. They finished the task and sat side by side while Jinki’s dad watched an American football game, yelling at the tv with a loud excitement that was almost jarring on the ears. Minho didn’t ask questions this time, he didn’t say a word, but he slowly took Jinki’s hand into his own when his friend’s father grew particularly loud.

The two had washed up separately, as usual, that night, and Minho was carefully organizing his clothing. When Jinki entered the room in just his towel. The two hadn’t said anything significant to one another since Minho had kissed the man’s hand. It was as if the kiss itself were a vow of silence between them. Jinki stood on the opposite side of the room, slipping into his boxers for the night when he finally asked Minho the only question on his mind.

“Do you like guys?” Jinki asked, refusing to look at Minho, refusing to turn from the mirror just in case Minho’s answer hurt.

Minho still looked down at his piles of clothing as he chose what to wear the next day. “No,” he said bluntly and he could hear Jinki let out a low breath, a breath he didn’t know the man had been holding. He then glanced to the man’s bare back, “But, I like you..” He admitted.

Jinki’s head whipped around and his eyes met Minho’s. He could see the sincerity in his eyes. He turned to kneel beside Minho, but the man held up his hand to stop his progress.

“Wait,” Minho whispered, “I- I’m still trying to process all of this.. And you just broke up with your boyfriend. We shouldn’t..”

Jinki looked away, while he didn’t want to admit it, he was right. “R- Right..” he whispered, “If you want me to sleep somewhere else..?”

Minho shook his head, “No, sleeping here is fine.. I don’t mind it if you don’t.”

“I don't,” Jinki whispered.

Nodding, Minho went back to his work before slipping into bed. They had an exciting two days ahead of them, and he knew he needed the rest.

As usual, the next morning he woke up with his arms around Jinki’s waist. He kissed the man’s cheek before he got out of bed. This was the last outcome he had been expecting from their time at Jinki’s place. If anything he thought they would grow apart from his embarrassment, but falling for Jinki.. It wasn’t completely impossible, but it sure felt like it when they shared that first kiss.

It was something about the soft side of Jinki, something in the way he treated him. No one had treated him with such kindness. Perhaps he went out with his ex-girlfriend for the wrong reasons, perhaps it was how strenuous the woman had made their relationship, but something about Jinki felt right, it felt like home, like where he belonged to be.

Christmas Eve passed, Minho participated in every tradition, he followed every prompt Jinki’s parents gave him. He would share brief kisses with the other when Jinki prompted, he would hold the man’s hand as they looked at the Christmas lights. He did what was expected of him, and when the two were back in his room that night, they were quiet. 

“Christmas day is tomorrow…” Jinki whispered.

Minho shook his head, “Christmas day is in five minutes,” he teased with a gentle grin.

Jinki snorted and looked next to him, “did you get me something cool?”

Humming, Minho looked to his bag, “maybe… I’m sure you’ll like it.” he smiled, “And what about you?”

There was a silence before Jinki turned, “I didn’t get you anything,” he lied, smiling brightly.

Normally Minho would have fought him, he would have tickled him until he told the truth, or wrestled him until he finally gave in to the truth, but as the clock struck midnight, he leaned closer, their lips coming into contact by choice. This wasn’t the small peck they did for show in front of Jinki’s parents, this was an intimate kiss he knew he couldn’t take back. It started small and blossomed into something more beautiful. As their lips remained locked, Jinki eventually found his way onto Minho’s lap, straddling him as he slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth, only to have Minho pull away in surprise, “I- I’ve never done that..”

Jinki snorted and giggled, “Did you not like it?” 

“N- No, do it again..” he whispered, placing a hand on the man’s cheek to pull him down for another attempt.

The kiss didn’t go beyond that, just a kiss, but it was enough for now, it was enough for Minho. He kissed the man’s nose and laid back, letting Jinki lay his head on his chest. “Merry Christmas, Jinki..”

“Merry Christmas,” Jinki whispered back, falling asleep on his best friend, and budding love. 


End file.
